Follow the Feather
" | image = S04E08.png | number = Season 4, Episode 7 | code = 408 | airdate = January 5, 2010 (DVD) February 10, 2010 | snack = Samosas at Pablo's house | genre = Psychedelic rock | writer = Jeff Borkin | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie | video = Join the Adventurer's Club | previous = "The Funnyman Boogeyman" | next = "Break Out!"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Polka-Dotted Pony "Join Tyrone and the Adventurer's Club on a feather-following expedition to find the one and only Flying Polka-Dotted Pony, all set to the sounds of psychedelic rock!" ﻿Tyrone is in the backyard chasing after a polka-dotted feather floating in the air. He struggles to reach it. Tyrone introduces himself to the viewer as an aventurer who embarks on expeditions to find things the world has never seen before, such as the feather. He tells the viewer that the feather belongs to the rare, flying, polka-dotted pony and sings "Watch Her Fly". Tyrone catches the feather and realizes that the other members of the Adventurer's Club can help him find the pony. The backyard transforms into a dark landscape where a mysterious lady, dressed in a dress making it difficult to realize her true identity. The mysterious lady mysteriously tells Tyrone that in order to find the pony, he must follow the feather. Tyrone wonders what "follow the feather" means and then realizes that the mysterious lady is gone. He walks into a dark building where Pablo and Tasha are studying a map and a vase. Tyrone shouts "My fellow adventurers!" and causes Pablo to lose his grip on the vase and almost drop it. Tyrone tells him and Tasha that today, they will look for the rare polka-dotted pony. Tasha asks where the pony could live, and Tyrone looks at the map she is holding. He holds the feather of the pony up to a part of the map and realizes that the Feather Valley of Tibet is shaped exactly like the feather. He tells Pablo and Tasha to come with him to the valley to find the pony. They sing the song "Follow the Feather" as they walk out of the building and near a hot-air balloon. After finishing the song, they hop into the balloon. Pablo and Tyrone set up the balloon for travel as Tasha releases the sand bags keeping the balloon on the ground. The balloon floats upward. Next shown is the balloon floating above a cold, snowy landscape. Tyrone spots the valley and stops fire from keeping the balloon into the air. It falls down quickly as the adventurers scream loudly. The three walk up to a temple with a golden feather statue on its roof. Pablo and Tasha walk into the temple as Tyrone encounters the mysterious lady again. She tells Tyrone that he has done well and will find the pony if he follows the feather and reads between the lines. Tyrone wonders what "read between the lines" means and then realizes that the lady has left. He follows Pablo and Tasha into the temple, where he tells them what the lady said to him. They wonder what it means until Pablo figures it out. He grabs the feather from Tyrone and takes a magnifying glass from his pocket. He sees strange markings on the feather and reads them aloud. He tells the others to take steps forward, take steps backyard, duck, and jump (while various feather-shaped objects try to destroy them). He struggles to translate the last marking into English as the ceiling breaks. He then shouts "Oh...RUN!!!" and they all run to the exit. The feather floats torward Tyrone and he picks it up. But the floor cracks in half and he may fall if he does not get out fast. Tyrone jumps and tumbles until he gets to the other adventurers. Pablo tells Tyrone that the trip could not possibly get any worse, but Tyrone tells them to think on the bright side as he sings "Things Could Always Be Worse". They eventually find the Feather Mountain and try to climb it, but do not succeed. As Tasha and Pablo try again, Tyrone turns around to see the mysterious lady. The lady tells him to follow the feather and he will see the light. Tyrone tries to thank the lady, but she is gone. Tasha asks Tyrone who he was talking to and Tyrone answers that he was talking to the mysterious lady. The two others ask what she said, and Tyrone repeats her phrase: "Follow the feather and you will see the light." Tasha tells Tyrone that the only source of light around is the sun, so Pablo holds the feather up to the sun. Sunlight reflects off of the feather, causing stairs to appear on the mountain. They climb the stairs and find the mysterious lady - with the pony. The pony is dark and gray, unlike the feather, confusing the adventurers. The mysterious lady reveals her true self, Uniqua, the Guardian of the Flying Polka-Dotted Pony. She tells the adventurers that the pony has lost something important. They sing "She Won't Fly" as they try to figure out what the pony has lost. Tyrone knows the answer: the feather he has been holding all day. Tyrone inserts the feather near some of the flying pony's gray ones and the pony's color changes from gray to a light blue color with many polka-dots. The four ride on the pony as it flies and eventually land. Pablo invites everybody to his house for samosas. The forest transforms back into the backyard as the characters sing the end song. They enter Pablo's house. Tyrone opens the previously closed door and shouts "Follow the feather!" *Uniqua: Mysterious Lady *Pablo: Adventurer Pablo *Tyrone: Adventurer Tyrone *Tasha: Adventurer Tasha *"Watch Her Fly" *"Follow the Feather" *"Things Could Always Be Worse" *"She Won't Fly" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4